Nero (Devil May Cry)
|-|Devil May Cry 4= |-|Devil Trigger Nero= |-|Devil May Cry 5= Summary Nero is the son of Vergil and an unnamed woman. He was raised as a demon-slaying Holy Knight by the Order of the Sword, a religious group that worships Sparda as "The Savior". Nero is forced to confront his heritage and the very institution he was raised in after a confrontation with the Demon Hunter Dante leaves the order's head, Sanctus, dead. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, likely higher Name: Nero Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: 16-17 (according to the novel), otherwise teens Classification: Human/Demon Hybrid (Quarter Demon), Member of The Order of the Sword (formerly), Devil Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsman and Marksman, Can extend his Devil Bringer to grab nearby enemies or pull himself towards them, Minor Fire Manipulation with Red Queen (Can spray a flammable propellant across Red Queen's blade to enhance the power of its strikes), Demonic Energy Manipulation (Can channel it into Blue Rose with Devil Bringer to amplify the power of its shots), Minor Size Manipulation with Devil Bringer (Is able to alter its spectral version's size), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid; scaling from Vergil, who instantly regenerated from a gut slash while exhausted. Healed a lethal wound upon awakening his Devil Trigger), Can use Devil Trigger to summon phantom swords and a spirit which mimics Nero's movements and attacks with Yamato, Statistics Amplification with Devil Trigger, Energy Projection with Yamato, Durability Negation with Yamato's Spatial Manipulation, Can harm intangible beings, Resistance to Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Town level, likely higher (Can fight demons such as Echidna (who created a storm that yielded 540 kilotons) and win without much effort. Defeated Sanctus Diabolica, who possessed Sparda's power and thus should be at least comparable to, if not stronger than, Arkham, who required simultaneous efforts of Dante and Vergil to defeat); his attacks ignore conventional durability. Speed: High Hypersonic (At least Mach 39.34) with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed and Reactions (Is at least as fast as DMC3 Dante, who could react to Nevan's lightning at point-blank range) Lifting Strength: Class M (Was able to lift demons like Berial and Bael) Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class, likely higher (Clashed with Dante a few times, albeit he wasn't taking the fight seriously at all. However, he was impressed by Nero's power) Durability: At least Large Town level, likely higher (Endured attacks from Sanctus and managed to block Dante's attacks on several occasions, although he was significantly holding back) Stamina: Very high (Fought a handful of high-level demons and still had enough strength to fight Sanctus) Range: Standard melee range. Can reach up to tens of meters with Blue Rose (Cue Smith and Wesson Model 500 characteristics), Yamato's blade beams and with Devil Bringer. Standard Equipment: ''' |-|Red Queen= * '''Red Queen: Nero's customized version of a Durandal, the blade wielded by the members of The Order of the Sword which is modeled after German Großes Messer (en. Great Sword). It's modified with motorcycle-like gear shift, which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the sword and opponent, increasing the power of it's strikes. This system is known as "Exceed". It's strong enough for Nero to be able to use it as a jet. This and few other modifications make Red Queen comparable to Devil Arms in power (despite it not being one) and nearly impossible for anyone but Nero to wield. |-|Blue Rose= * Blue Rose: Heavily modified version of Smith and Wesson Model 500, crafted by Nero himself. Capable of shooting 2 bullets with one pull of the trigger. The differences are: ** 6-shot cylinder as opposed to it's origin's original 5-shot cylinder. ** Extra barrel underneath allowing for a double shot. ** Got targeting sights, and porting on each barrel to reduce recoil and muzzle flip. ** There's also a split-lag between first and second bullets. Thanks to that, the first bullet breaks the enemy's armor while the second pierces through the damaged surface and inflicts actual damage. ** Blue Rose also has the ability to shoot one bullet at a time. ** It's shots can also be charged with demonic energy for a higher damage input. |-| Devil Bringer= * Devil Bringer: Nero's right arm, manifestation of his demonic power. Can manifest through it's larger spectral version. Devil Bringer can be used for lifting, striking and throwing objects way larger than Nero. It's is also able to pull objects towards it's owner, or Nero towards them instead. Proved to be highly durable which, combined with its strength, can be very useful for blocking enemy attacks. |-| Yamato= * Yamato: Sharper and dark-forged variation of katana. Can cut through anything, even the very fabric of space itself. Despite it's power, Nero is not able to reveal it's full potential at the moment, but he's still managed to awake his own Devil Trigger. 'It allows him to summon and fire phantom swords, as well as a spectral demon avatar which mimics Nero's movements and attacks with Yamato. In that state, Nero's physical characteristics and healing factor are also amplified. 'Intelligence: Skilled swordsman and marksman who was trained under the guidance of the Holy Knights and his mentor, Credo. Was frequently being offered the special jobs back at the Order due to his notable skill (and his character). He's also a proficient craftsman, which is seen from the weapons he crafted (Red Queen and Blue Rose). Weaknesses: Nero is short-tempered and can be provoked quite easily. He somewhat lacks the skill of wielding Yamato (in comparison to Vergil) Note: '''Not to be confused with Fate/Extra character of the same name. Others '''Notable Victories: Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante's profile (DMC3 Dante was used) Count Dooku (Star Wars) Count Dooku's profile (Disney Canon Dooku was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Akame (Akame ga Kill!) Akame's profile (MoS Akame was used and speed was equalized) Category:Devil May Cry Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Hunters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7